The Saga of True Love
by Shirtless
Summary: This is a slash. Can shirtless Jecht teach Auron the true meanings of love and freedom? Join our friends as they travel around. I worked extra hard on this one- I think I'm getting better at making them realistic. Tell me what you think in a review!
1. Auron Meets Shirtless Jecht

Chapter 1: AURON MEETS SHIRTLESS JECHT  
  
Auron and Braska walked into the prison cell, and the man behind the iron bars sat up. Auron took one look at him and- he wasn't wearing a shirt! Auron felt faint.  
  
All he could see was the shirtless man's pecs of melon and abs of steel . Braska overlooked the ruffian's lack of attire. "You're the man from Zenarcand, right?  
  
The shirtless man shrugged his burly shoulders. "Well, they," he spat the word out with heavy contempt, "say Zenarcand is in Ruins, that I couldn't have come from there. Are you gonna tell me that too?" Braska shook his head and the ridiculous tassels cascading down his back waved in the air. "I believe you," he started, but the shirtless man cut him off. "No you don't." "QUIET, KNAVE!" Auron shouted. Despite his strange attraction to the shirtless man, no one could be allowed to talk to Braska that way.  
  
"It's all right, Auron." Braska said gently, giving him a light pat on the back." I have a proposition for you, sir." "Jecht." "Sir Jecht, then." Auron had no idea why Braska would stoop to calling him sir. He wasn't even wearing a shirt, although he didn't mind it that much. "We believe that we may be able to help you return to your Zanrcand."  
  
"All right." Jecht said indifferently. "Look, I got nothing better to do, might as well go with you. Plus, I'm bored." Auron felt a thrill of pleasure at the idea. He quickly squashed the feeling, and scowled at the shirtless man, the so-called Jecht.  
  
After all, he was supposed to be guarding Braska. Still, their journey was bound to be more interesting with the alluring shirtless Jecht. "So where to next?" Auron muttered to Braska. Jecht grinned, "Doesn't matter to me, I just want to get the hell out of here. Those Yevon dudes give me the creeps." "Be quiet. I didn't ask you." He said quickly. He shouldn't be feeling this way towards another guardian. Even if he did have a curious lack of clothing.  
  
Auron looked down at his own thick red coat and at Braska's strange outfit of uncountable layers, and felt suddenly overdressed. Jecht looked so comfortable and free. Auron couldn't be free, free to be. Auron squashed all that hurriedly. Was that humming in his head? The shirtless Jecht was a bad influence, Auron decided. He'd have to keep a close eye on the Jecht fellow, for Braska's sake. A very close eye. For Braska's safety, of course. Yes. The three of them left the jail, leaving a few dead guards and the one terrified unnamed jailer still alive with a fat purse of gil to pay for "damages."  
  
"We leave tonight," Braska said, once they were safely out of the jail. "You should try to get some rest and pack. some clothing before you go." "That could be a problem," Jecht smirked. "All I've got is what I'm wearing." "Auron will help you with that." Braska said pleasantly. "You can just share his room tonight until we leave."  
  
"WHAT?!" Auron cried. "I AM NOT SHARING MY ROOM WITH THAT SHIRTLESS KNAVE!" "Why not?" Braska asked innocently, and Auron sputtered. "Don't be such a wuss." Jecht laughed. "What, are you scared or something?"  
  
"Of course not, fool," he snapped. "I am."  
  
Braska chuckled warmly. "Just because he has no shirt does not mean that he will try to kill you in your sleep." Auron was not about to admit that he was more afraid of his own desires than Jecht's, so he just grunted in response. This was going to be a long night. 


	2. Shirtless Jecht and Auron's Shirtless Ad...

Chapter 2: SHIRTLESS JECHT AND AURON'S SHIRTLESS ADVENTURE  
  
The evening passed fairly uneventfully. Jecht had manages to find some alcohol from Maester Kinok's reserves, though no one was entirely sure how he obtained it. Nonetheless. He ended up passing out on Auron's couch and sleeping blissfully through the night. The guardian could not sleep at all both from Jecht's snores and the thought of his shirtless from sleeping so close by.  
  
Finally, Auron, after hours of unnecessary angst-ful sleeplessness, finally got up and went for a walk. Teh night air was warm, and the city lights sparkled around him. Pyreflies rose and fell in glittering clouds, and Auron sighed, thinking how romantic the armosphere was, with shock, he realized he wanted to show it to Jecht. "Grr," Auron growled, "I am too manly to be attracted to another man!" He pulled off his heavy red coat. But only let it drop enough to expose his left arm. Auron examined his muscles. Fortunately, they were still nice and muscelly. If only Jecht hadn't passed out in a drunken stupor.  
  
Auron couldn't shake this feeling from his mind. He wanted to touch Jecht's pecs. He wanted to feel them ripple. Auron tried to convince himself that it was only out of curiosity and not sexual pleasure as he turn away from the man without a shirt to cover his form.  
  
He had, of course, returned to the room, as he very well could not have fondeled Jecht's not so covered form while in the city. Auron told himself that his own great attraction to Jecht's pecs was due to the fact that the moment he'd been born his mother had wrapped him in this veruy red coat. Never having taken it off, Auron did not know if he himself had pecs. Still, he couldn't help feeling that perhapes it was something deeper that made him love- NO!!! NOT love. Never love.. Right? Just then Jecht stirred.  
  
And he promptly burped and went back to sleep, snoring profusely. Suddenly, Braska swung open the door to the room. "Ready to go?" "Yes," Auron grunted, eager to leave. It wwas very awkword being in theis darkened room with a half-nude man. "Awww. He's so cute when he's sleeping."  
  
Auron turned abruptly to Braska who stood there smiling, his eyes taking on the distinct shape fo horseshoes. "What.did.you say?" Auron asked slowly. "Oh Auron, I'm just kidding!" Braska teased. "It was just a joke!" Auron laughed nervusly and coughed slightely.  
  
Turning, he prodded Jecht with one foot. "Get up." He snapped. Braska frowned "you may not like Jecht, but you can still be civil." Auron grunted a response. Heh. If only Braska know the truth. But if he and Jecht thought Auron disliked Jecht, so much the better. "where are we going now, Braska?" "Don't know." Braska replied cheefully. "Let's just walk around and see." With Jecht finally awake. And still shirtless, the three struck out. Braska headed North, and Jecht went vaguely west. After some confusion, they organized themselves and chose one road a random.  
  
After about an hour of walking, the obvious occurred. Jecht began to whine. "I'm cold! Where are we going? I'm hungry. Can we rest now?" Auron chuckled to himself. "And he called ME a wimp." He muttered to himself. Just then he felt and arm around him. THen Jecht whispered in his ear "I know you don't like me. but if I could just rest on your shoulder."  
  
Auron shivered. Froa moment, he allowedJecht to be close, enjoying the moment. Then Braska, who was skipping up ahead, looked back. Auron turned almost as red as his coat. "Get away from me, knave!" he shounted. And strode away. "Just bum a shirt, you fool!" 


	3. Shirtlessly We Roll Along, Damn it!

Chapter 3- Shirtlessly We Roll Along, Damn It!  
  
They'd been walking for about five miles and Auron still appeared to be blushing. Finally Braska stopped and said "We'd better be on our gaurds- we've been walking such a long time with NO moster attacks. That's never happened unless, of course, there was a boss coming up. While Auron pondered what Braska meant by "a boss", Jecht smiled mischieviously. "Of course we haven't been attacked," he thought to himself (as opposed to thinking to the others) "they are wary of attacking when a party member lacks a shirt."  
Yes, it did seem apparent that fiends dare not attack such a fine specimen of shirtless manhood. Auron shook his head to physically shake the though from him. Shirtlessness couln't keep enemies back. though he had never been traveling with someone whose lack of a shirt was so apparent.  
"Maybe we should all take our shirts off!" Braska grinned jovially.  
Apparently they'd all been having the same internal monolouge! (Yes, that was what happened.*wink* It had nothing to do with the incompetitence of the author at the time *wink again*)  
Braska looked down at his elaborate outfit. "I can't take my shirt off. I'm not even sure where it is. But Auron can take his off!"  
Auron snarled and then scowled. "No." he said, holding his thick coat closer. Braska smiled gently.  
"I think you should, Auron. Just once?"  
"NO!"  
Just then, three wild creatures came upon them. "Quick!" Braska shouter over the snarls and sounds of the fighting, "Auron! Take off your shirt!"  
"No!"  
"Do it!"  
Auron couldn't fight of a slavering beast and argue with Braska at the same time, so he pulled one arm free of the restricting coat. The fabric falling down around his waist, leaving his shoulder bare. He wasn't shirtless- he was wearing a black top underneath.  
Unbeknownst to him, Jecht paused in his fighting to stare at Auron's newly revealed body. Then he ginned and returned to the fray.  
Soon the monsters had been smited and Braska was chuckling about "bosses" (whatever they were) and how he supposed there weren't any nearby. Auron growled at him and was readjusting his coat when Jecht turned toward him with a look of odd satisfaction in his eyes.  
"What are you staring at, knave?!" he spat. This shirtless talk was making him a little bit uncomfortable, since he had never taken his shirt off. Braska had gone slightly ahead of them, looking for something called a "save point" and the two men were left alone.  
"See?" Jecht said smugly. "Being shirtless is a good thing."  
Auron shook his head. "I wasn't shirtless, you fool. I just took my coat off."  
"Same difference." Jecht said airily.  
"No!" Auron growled. He was offended. He had dignity- even coatless, he wouldn't be at Jecht's shirtless, dignity-less level.  
"It is the same thing." Jecht insisted.  
"Take that back!" Auron lunged at Jecht, and the two fell wrestling to the ground.  
"Hey guys! I found the save point! Oh-!" he stopped short of the two wrestling men.  
Chucking warmly once again, Braska skipped towards the same shining blue light further down the road.  
Meanwhile, Jecht had managed to pin down Auron underneath him. This was not suprising, considering the limitations of Auron's coat and the weight of his sword. (though you probably don't want to know where he keeps it.)  
Momentarily unable to move, Auron held still to catch his breath and plot his next move. He then looked up at Jecht's smug laughing face and abruptly realized the situation. His face burning with a manly blush, and he pushed at Jecht.  
"Get up, knave!"  
"Oh no, Auron, not until you agree with me."  
Auron looked up over Jecht's shoulder and saw that Braska had returned. He stood a little ways away, perfectly at ease. And he was smirking. Auron had never seen such a smirk on gentle Braksa's face. Obviously Braska was greatly enjoying this. Auron desperatly tried to get up, and failed miserably.  
Frustrated, he yelled to Braksa.  
"Now, now, my fine guardian, do you really need my help?"  
Of course, Auron's pride would not allow him to ask for help so. he tried to get up, but only suceeded in flailing his arms like a turtle flipped on its shell. "Aw, come on, that's pathetic!" Jecht barked.  
Unfortunatly for Auron, Braska had a very short attention span and after a few moments of this he'd wandered off to find "more treasure". Jecht leaned close to Auron. Blushing his manly blush Auron sputtered, "GET OFF NOW!!! Braska's already Gone!!" Jecht leaned down and whispered into Auron's ear in a husky voice. "make me" Auron's head was ringing, and he was so dazed with confussion that he barely noticed that Jeckt had gotten up. When his head cleared , he scrambled to his feet, brushed off his coat and glared his very best glare at jecht, who was lounging against a tree and grinning. Auron growled and stalked off to find something to kill.. Jecht signed. This might take a bit longer than he'd expected. 


End file.
